Remember
by AddictedToLetters
Summary: Su alice había desaparecido, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que era tipo Intermitente? Ella ya no era más una alice, tenía que dejar la Academia. Su memoria tuvo que ser borrada, olvidó todo. Natsume al fin regresó vivo gracias a Hotaru, pero cuando lo hizo ya fue demasiado tarde.


**Gakuen Alice pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi, no a mí.**

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí mis ojos, me sentí diferente.<p>

Ya no era más aquella Mikan Sakura que había sido por diez años.

Como si hubiese pasado algo que me hubiese hecho madurar y saber por qué estaba en la Tierra.

Pasamos toda nuestra vida intentando averiguar el motivo de nuestro nacimiento, nos rondan un montón de preguntas que parecen no tener respuesta.

"_¿Porqué estoy aqui?_" "_¿Cúal es mi destino en la vida?_""_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer por el resto de mis dias?_""_¿Es esta la razón por la que nací?_"

Sin embargo, cuando abrí mis ojos por la que se sintió como la primera vez, yo ya había encontrado ese motivo.

Un sólo problema.

_Yo no lo recordaba_.

Fue horrible despertar y enterarme de que ya no tenía diez años, ya tenía trece años.

Entre mi último recuerdo y el momento en el que desperté había un tiempo entremedio que estaba desaparecido. No existía para mí. Me perdí tres años de mi vida.

No reconocía mi propia piel, me sentía una extraña en mi propio cuerpo. No hay sentimiento peor que sentirte a ti misma como una desconocida. Eso era yo. Una extraña atrapada en un cuepo que no sentía mío.

Lo único que reconocía de mí misma era mi fuerza de voluntad, la misma que había tenido desde siempre. La cual nunca se había ido. Y fue por ella que seguí adelante, aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre mí todos los días, conociendo a mi mente, entendiendo mi forma de ser y descubriendo los cambios físicos y psicológicos.

El abuelo me dijo que perdí esos recuerdos por un accidente, le pregunté cómo había sido y él susurró "_fue del tipo de accidente que te desgarra el alma y, a la vez, te la repara_". Eso es lo único que sé, y probablemente es lo único que sabré por el resto de mi vida. El abuelo habla con una firmeza inalterablemente cuando me dice que nunca, nunca, nunca sabré nada más que eso.

Cuando desperté reconocí las sábanas con las que estaba cubierta, reconocí la habitación, reconocí a mi abuelo, pero no reconocí a el extraño oso de felpa que se encontraba recostado a mi lado.

"_Bear..._" susurró una voz en alguna parte de mi mente.

Cada vez que miraba a ese oso, me sentía tranquila y protegida. Pero también nostálgica y melancólica, como si el fuese un recordatorio de algo que se había ido.

Yo sabía qué era ese _algo_, era esa parte de mi vida que se había ido y quizás ya nunca regresaría.

De cualquier forma, cuando miré al oso supe que el sería una de mis cosas más preciadas en la vida.

Pasé días tratando de sentirme a gusto con mi vida, acostumbrándome al diario, y lo logré luego de un mes.

Y entonces, un día cuando me levanté lo primero que vi fue a Bear barriendo la casa.

¡BEAR ESTABA MOVIÉNDOSE!

¡UN OSO DE FELPA TENÍA VIDA!

Mi abuelo no lucía sorprendido, parecía como si él ya supiese que eso sucedería.

Intenté que la gente se diese cuenta de que mi oso de felpa tenía vida, pero todos terminaban tomándome por loca, ya que Bear sólo se movía conmigo o con el abuelo, nunca con nadie más.

Así que un día dejé de intentarlo, y decidí que quizás eso era lo mejor, ya que si la gente se enteraba de lo que Bear puede hacer me separarían de él. Y Bear es muy importante para mí.

No pude comenzar a estudiar en una secundaria normal hasta luego de un año, ya que necesitaba profesores privados que me ayudasen a ir al corriente, entonces tuve que esperar un año para poder cursar el último año de la secundaria.

Y ahora ya estoy cursando la preparatoria, ya he cumplido los 16 años, tres años han pasado desde que tuve ese accidente extraño y ya me siento bien conmigo misma.

Se puede decir que ya me he encontrado a mí misma, ya sé quién soy. Aún permanecen inconclusos esos tres años anteriores a mi accidente, pero ya casi no pienso en ellos.

No sé lo que haya sucedido, sólo sé que lo haya pasado tuvo dolor y alegría a la vez, no puedo negar que cada vez que pienso en ello mi corazón duele un poco, pero sé que algún día recordaré lo que sucedió y podré estar tranquila al fin.

Algún día lograré _**recordar**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaa.<strong>

Bueno, sí, no sé qué decir.

Subiré el segundo muy pronto, ya que está casi terminado, casi.

Me gustaría saber sobre ustedes, _girlzzzzzz_.

¿Qué les parece si les hago preguntas y ustedes las responden en los reviews?

Bueh, les preguntaré y responderé mi propia pregunta, y después ustedes las responden.

_**¿Cómo se llaman?** (pero su nombre nombre, el verdadero pues xd)_

_Mi nombre es Gladys, ah._

_**¿De dónde son?**_

_Yo soy de México, ajua._

_**¿Qué es lo que más les gusta en la vida?**_

_A mí me encanta la música, no me imagino mi vida sin ella._

_**¿A qué le temen?**_

_Yo odio, los insectos. Me repudian, ew._

Y así, en el próximo capítulo les preguntaré más cosas.

**Chau.**


End file.
